


i'm yours (and suddenly you're mine)

by spacepilotprince



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bottom Poe, Come Marking, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Flirting, Hair-pulling, Kink Meme, Laughter During Sex, M/M, Moaning, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Riding, vocal poe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 17:38:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5879800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacepilotprince/pseuds/spacepilotprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn snorts against Poe's stomach, and it forces a ticklish laugh out of him. “Laying it on a little thick tonight, aren't you?” Finn asks as he looks up at Poe, and finds that grin he heard in his voice.</p><p>“Not the only thing that's thick,” Poe says with a smirk, glancing down between them towards Finn's cock.</p><p>“Oh, <i>shut up</i>,” Finn laughs, surging up to kiss him, muffling Poe's laughter. Poe runs his hands over Finn's shoulders and tips his head aside, sending Finn's mouth down his jaw and neck.</p><p>----</p><p>a fill for tfa_kink on dreamwidth for finn and poe laughing during sex, responsive poe, and some feelgood lovin</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm yours (and suddenly you're mine)

**Author's Note:**

> for tfa_kink on dreamwidth: ["Finn and Poe smile and laugh during sex. Poe smiles, bites his lip, gasps, and is very responsive and encouraging about everything Finn does. Finn is amazed by Poe's responses and how good everything feels. Just gimme Finn and Poe being shocked and openly appreciative of the rollercoaster of good feelings they're on"](https://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/1082.html?thread=117818#cmt117818)
> 
> because i am a sucker for laughing and enjoying yourself while gettin bizzay and i feel like poe and finn would be too
> 
> title from aqualung's ['brighter than sunshine'](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bpDNfwIrx1M)
> 
> AND HELLO TO MY GIRLFRIEND LOL THOWS CONFETTI FOR THE FIRST OF MY SMUT FIC I'VE LINKED YOU

Poe lets a laugh force itself out of his lungs as he drops heavily onto the foot of his bed, the springs creaking under his weight. He licks his lips as he looks Finn up and down. Finn tugs his shirt off of his head and tosses it aside, grinning widely as he steps into Poe's space.

“Enjoying the view, flyboy?” Finn asks as he flicks the button of his trousers open. Poe's hands come up, knocking Finn's out of the way, and he tugs the zip down as he beams up at Finn.

“Oh, without a doubt.” Poe leans in and kisses at Finn's stomach, pulling a squirm and a laugh out of him. He tugs Finn's trousers down over the curve of his ass and slides his hands around, feeling where the tight clothing has pulled Finn's underwear down a few inches. “What are you in the mood for tonight, hotshot?”

“ _Well_ ,” Finn starts emphatically as he drags his fingers through Poe's curls. “I thought I'd start by getting you the rest of the way out of that flight suit...”

Poe hums agreeably. “Sounds like a good place to start.” He shoves Finn's trousers down to his knees and grins up at him, tipping his head into Finn's touch.

Finn groans lightly and slides his hands to hold Poe's jaw. He leans down and pulls him into a kiss. “You know I can't resist you when you look at me like that,” he mumbles against Poe's mouth.

“Who says I'm asking you to?” Poe asks in a low voice and nips playfully at Finn's lip.

Finn takes the words as an open invitation. He shoves Poe back by the shoulder, sending him sprawling over the unmade bed. Finn climbs up over him, kicking his trousers off his legs as he goes, and presses kisses into Poe's neck. Poe arches and laughs, stroking his hands over Finn's warm skin.

“That's it, sweetheart. Mmm, what a mouth on you,” Poe praises, getting a small hum from Finn in return as he kisses down to Poe's chest.

Finn shimmies down Poe's body, coming to the half-shed flight suit that he'd left hanging from Poe's hips. He pulls it down, and Poe scoots up to the pillows, lifting his hips and squirming out of his clothing, watching Finn with an adoring smile. Finn looks up and catches it.

“What?” Finn asks with a small laugh.

“Oh, nothing,” Poe answers with a grin that clearly means anything but nothing. “Just admiring you, like always.”

Finn snorts. “Smooth talker.” He shucks Poe's clothing finally, doing away with Poe's underwear as well.

“Hey, I'm serious!” Poe laughs, sinking comfortably into the pillows. “Do you know how much I love this? Getting you all worked up and then watching as you carefully pull my clothes off? Mmm. Wouldn't trade it for the world.”

“You could only request so many replacement flight suits before someone would start wondering how the others got ripped,” Finn says, rolling his eyes, but he's grinning as he crawls back up to kiss Poe, who happily wraps his arms around Finn's neck and rolls them over.

“Regardless,” Poe says dismissively, straddling Finn's hips so he can feel Finn's hardness pressing against him. “I adore you no matter what you're doing.”

“Stop talking and come kiss me,” Finn laughs, reaching up with grabby hands. “You spend the whole kriffing day talking, and when I finally drag you back here – mmph...”

Poe pulls his lips off of Finn's slowly, smirking at the way Finn follows the movement as far as he comfortably can.

“Now who's carrying on talking?” Poe teases. Finn doesn't give him the chance to say any more before he's pulling him back down into a kiss.

Poe arches easily against Finn, stroking down his chest to thumb over his nipples. Finn shifts under the touch and slides his tongue thickly against Poe's as he sinks his hands into Poe's hair. Never one to shut his mouth, Poe moans at the touch as he returns the kiss eagerly, deliberately giving Finn the upper hand. Finn draws back after a moment, laying his head back in the pillows. He pants softly up at Poe, licking his lips.

“Yeah?” Finn asks, looking back and forth between Poe's eyes. Poe bites his lip and grins, nodding.

“Yeah,” he answers, rolling his hips down against Finn's.

“ _Ah_ , tell me,” Finn insists.

“Oh, _now_ you want me to talk?” Poe laughs, pushing himself to sit upright on Finn's hips. “What happened to no talking, just action?”

“For stars' sake, Poe,” Finn mutters exasperatedly and tackles him over onto the bed. Poe rolls easily, laughing and bringing his feet up to Finn's hips to try to push his underwear off.

“Alright, alright,” he cedes, running his hands over Finn's hair, scruffing his fingers through it where it's gotten a bit thicker since his days of regulation buzz cuts. He grins up at Finn. “I want you to fuck me,” he says, eyes bright and eager.

“ _That's_ the kind of talking I wanna hear from you,” Finn says, and it's almost a groan. He reaches a hand back and helps Poe with shoving his underwear off. He kicks it onto the floor with his trousers and kisses at Poe's solar plexus.

“You want me to tell you how much I want it?” Poe asks, and Finn can hear the grin in it, breathless and bright. “That I'll beg? That I'm practically gagging for it? That I'll do _anything_ you ask?”

Finn snorts against Poe's stomach, and it forces a ticklish laugh out of him. “Laying it on a little thick tonight, aren't you?” Finn asks as he looks up at Poe, and finds that grin he heard in his voice.

“Not the only thing that's thick,” Poe says with a smirk, glancing down between them towards Finn's cock.

“Oh, _shut up_ ,” Finn laughs, surging up to kiss him, muffling Poe's laughter. Poe runs his hands over Finn's shoulders and tips his head aside, sending Finn's mouth down his jaw and neck.

“Shut up, talk to me, shut up,” he mimics Finn. “You gotta make up your – _oh_ ,” Poe gasps as Finn sinks his teeth into his neck. “Mmh, yeah, that'll work,” he murmurs, sliding into an easy grin again.

Poe runs his hands down Finn's sides as far as he can reach and then grips and tugs, encouraging Finn to shuffle up just a bit. He reaches down between them and gets a hand around Finn's cock. He strokes him a few times, tipping his head back and luxuriating in Finn's mouth on his neck as it moves up toward his ear.

“Did you put the lube back in the drawer?” Finn asks, his voice gone a bit rough. Poe pauses before he snorts out a laugh.

“Oh yeah. Yeah, I did.” He runs a hand over his face, grinning at the memory.

“Maybe try not to kick it across the room this time, yeah?” Finn suggests as he reaches into the drawer for the bottle.

“Hey, you were the one who had to dig your fingers right into my ticklish spots!” Poe says defensively, but his grin is still fixed in place.

“And what valuable information that was to obtain,” Finn murmurs with a smug grin. He presses a kiss to Poe's lips, then his chin, his throat, collarbone, and follows his midline down slowly.

“Ah – mhmm...” Poe relaxes back into the pillows, reaching down to rest a hand on Finn's head softly as Finn settles between Poes' legs. Finn grins up at him as he gets to Poe's navel, and dips his head again to nibble along a hipbone. “ _Mmm_ , that's it, Finn,” Poe moans softly, and he can feel the way Finn's smile curves against his skin.

Finn brings his hands to curl around Poe's hips as he kisses down to nose at the base of Poe's cock. He shuts his eyes, his smile widening at the way he can practically hear Poe's grin before he even speaks. It's like the room seems to ring, sending a warm shiver down Finn's spine.

“Look at you,” Poe murmurs, low and appreciative. “Do you know how gorgeous you look right now?”

Finn kisses wetly up Poe's shaft, pausing at the crown. “If I do, it's only because you keep telling me...”

Poe laughs. “Are you complaining? Do you not _like_ it when I tell you how good you look with my cock in your mouth?”

“I like it better when I can push you past the realm of words,” Finn admits, his lips teasing against Poe's skin as he speaks. Poe grins. They both know how rare an occasion that is.

Finn runs his tongue over the head, catching the taste of Poe. It leaves him wanting, and he wraps his lips around the head, giving a firm suck. He sees Poe's head drop back against the pillows as he lets out a groan, and there's a spurt of precum across his tongue. He hums and slides his mouth down around Poe's length, slowly, rubbing his tongue along the underside.

“ _Oh_ , stars, Finn, you've gotten so good at this,” Poe breathes, his hand pressing gently at Finn's head, the other one tangled in the sheets. Finn starts to bob his head and Poe bites his lip, arching. He scratches his fingers through Finn's hair and gasps. “Just like that, sweetheart. Just like that...”

Finn tries his hardest not to smile. He's always loved how responsive Poe is in bed. He pins Poe's hips and swallows him down to the base, reveling in the choked moan Poe gives out before he slowly sucks back to the tip. He swirls his tongue around and over the head before slurping off.

“Come up here,” Poe murmurs, and Finn stretches up to kiss Poe hungrily. “Mm, I love how eager to please you are,” Poe mumbles against Finn's lips. He tries to roll Finn over, but Finn braces a hand to the bed and nips Poe's lip, grinning. “What, you're gonna tell me you don't want my mouth on your cock?”

“Well, I'm not gonna tell you that _specifically_ , but I _am_ gonna tell you I'd like to stick my fingers in you,” Finn says almost nonchalantly, and Poe moans so sharply he can't help but let it turn into a laugh.

“I've created a monster,” he mumbles to himself, shaking his head and smiling adoringly at Finn. He steals another kiss and settles back into the pillows, slinging a leg up around Finn's hip. “Alright, then.”

Finn laughs and kisses him easily, running his hands down Poe's torso, eliciting a happy wiggle from him. He gropes for the lube beside them and pops it open, coating his fingers blindly as he tangles his tongue with Poe's. He does spare a fleeting thought of pride at his abilities to do this while Poe's hands are wandering every which way they can reach, stroking his skin and pinching at his nipples...

“Ah-hahh,” Finn gasps, breaking out of the kiss as Poe rolls and tugs softly at both his nipples, smirking up at him. “ _Unnh_ , no fair,” he breathes.

“What, I can't make you feel good too?” Poe purrs, biting his lip as he watches Finn's face. “C'mon, let me make you moan a little bit before I get carried away with you.”

“Nnh, I'm gonna do pl- ah, _plenty_ of moaning soon enough,” Finn vows. Poe chuckles.

“Not as much as me,” he says almost smugly, and Finn has to laugh at that, breathless and short.

“Yeah, that's true.” Finn kisses Poe again, wrapping his slick-fingered hand around Poe's cock as he brings the other to pin one of Poe's wrists to the pillows. “Stop being distracting,” he says firmly, eyes narrowed playfully. Unsurprisingly, it prompts a groan from Poe, who rolls his hips up into the touch.

“Yes, sir,” Poe murmurs, grinning easily. Finn huffs a small laugh and slides his hand down to cup Poe's balls, shifting them in his palm. “ _Oh_ yeah, now we're talking,” Poe breathes and licks his lips.

“We've _been_ talking,” Finn reminds him with an almost exasperated smile. He settles back to sit on his heels. “I'm trying to fix that.”

“And doing a real bang-up job, if I do say so myself,” Poe moans as Finn's fingers slip down to press and rub at his taint, his eyes falling shut. “ _Mmmh_ , yeah, there you go,” he encourages. “Good... Gods, you're so good at this...”

Finn smiles as he slides his fingers over Poe's entrance, watching the way his hips shift eagerly. All of Poe's words and sounds and smiles settle right down into his belly, filling him up with love and joy and so much _want_. He sinks a finger into Poe and watches the way Poe's teeth subsequently sink into his own lip, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

“That's it, sweetheart,” Poe groans quietly as Finn adds another finger, starting to work them in and out slowly. “Mmmh, gotta open me up for that thick cock of yours,” Poe mumbles, cracking his eyes open enough to give Finn a dirty grin, to which Finn responds by pushing his fingers in, firm and deep. Poe arches and chokes on a half-laugh, half-moan. “Fuck _me_ ,” he groans, his smile wide and open.

“What do you think I'm doing?” Finn asks, breathy, twisting his fingers in Poe. He can't stop smiling either, though, welling up with so much love for the man underneath him. He leans up to kiss at Poe's jaw until Poe turns and catches Finn's lips.

“Teasing,” Poe answers with a loving grin, nudging his nose against Finn's. “C'mon, big deal. I'm ready for you.”

“You sure?” Finn asks, almost hesitant, but Poe's smile is bright and his eyes are heated. He nods and then beckons with his head.

“I'm fine. C'mere,” Poe murmurs and pulls Finn into another kiss by the jaw.

Finn nearly falls headfirst into the kiss, moaning against Poe's lips. He squirts more lube into his palm and slicks himself up, letting himself enjoy a few lazy strokes of his hand as Poe sucks on his tongue. Finn lets out a small whimper and Poe pulls back just enough to smirk knowingly.

“Feel good?” Poe purrs. Finn lets out a shaky breath and nods. Poe laughs and tugs at Finn's hip with his leg. “Bet it's not as good as being inside me...”

“Definitely not,” Finn chuckles and bites Poe's lower lip, giving it a playful tug. He braces his free hand by Poe's shoulder, rubbing the head of his cock slickly against Poe's hole. “You want it?” This is easily Finn's favorite part, and he suspects Poe knows it. The knowing grin Poe gives him almost certainly proves that.

“Yeah, Finn, c'mon and give it to me,” Poe murmurs low, arching his hips up. “C'mon and fuck me, babe, I want it so bad...” Finn drops his forehead to Poe's neck and pushes in, steady until he bottoms out, reveling in Poe's satisfied groan. “ _Ah_ , yeah, _Finn_ ,” Poe moans, bringing his hips to meet Finn's, his other leg wrapping around Finn's hips.

“You're such a slut for it,” Finn murmurs against Poe's jaw with a grin, earning a bright laugh from Poe that does all sorts of _wonderful_ things around his cock, forcing Finn to snap his hips and nudge deeper, which in turn pulls a deep groan from Poe.

“ _Oh_ yeah I am... Kriffing hell, that's good,” Poe gasps. He presses the side of his head against Finn's and gives him all the squeeze he can muster. “ _Mmnh_ , Finn, sweetheart, you gotta move...”

“Yeah,” Finn huffs, getting his bearings enough to pull out of Poe and rock back in, moaning shakily.

“Ah, babe, that's perfect,” Poe breathes, sliding his arms up over Finn's shoulders as he presses at Finn's lower back with his heels. “Keep going...”

“Wouldn't dare stop,” Finn says with a breathless smile as he seeks out a good rhythm.

“ _Mmh_ , there you go, babe,” Poe murmurs, stroking his hand over Finn's hair. “Hey, hold on,” he mutters distractedly, and reaches up to snag a pillow. He uses his legs around Finn's back to leverage himself a bit, and Finn helps to shove the pillow under his hips. Once Poe settles back down and Finn leans over him to thrust into him again at a new angle, Poe tosses his head back, a slack grin breaking over his features. “Oh _yes_ ,” he gasps, biting his lip.

“That it?” Finn asks breathlessly, picking up a rhythm again. Poe groans and nods, and Finn can feel Poe's feet curling against his back. He laughs and smears kisses along Poe's jaw. “Hardly just... started fucking you,” he teases. Poe huffs a laugh back at him.

“Not gonna _cum_ yet,” he says, almost mock-offended. “Just feels... _really_ good, especially when you slide in like-”

“Like this?” Finn asks, fucking in deep, holding Poe's hip for leverage.

“ _Oh_ , hell yes,” Poe moans, quickly dissolving into a laugh. “Damn it, Finn _nnh_ ,” he whines, his breath hitching with each thrust.

Finn fucks Poe steadily, panting softly, watching his face. He soaks up every expressive shift of it, every surprised gasp and lip bite. He thrusts a bit harder and watches the way Poe's head tips back, exposing the column of his throat.

“Yeah, _yeah_ ,” Poe nearly begs. “Fuck, buddy, I wanna... Let me...” He manages to look up at Finn, licking his lips. “Pull me up in your lap,” he breathes with a grin. Finn laughs and ducks his head to kiss at Poe's throat first.

“You wanna ride me?” Finn murmurs, shuffling up on his knees. He tugs the pillow out from under Poe's hips, replacing it with his thighs as he comes to sit on his heels. He gets a good grip on Poe's hips and tugs him more fully into his lap, admiring the way he's draped over Finn. He gives a shove with his hips and he knows the new angle sends him grinding across Poe's prostate.

“Oh, _fuck_ me,” Poe gasps, laughing breathlessly at how desperate he sounds.

“Can't, like this,” Finn says with a grin, keeping up a slow dirty roll of his hips. “Gotta come up here.”

Finn offers his hands to Poe, who takes them instantly and uses them to pull himself up, right onto Finn's lap. He sinks heavily onto Finn's cock, dropping his forehead into Finn's neck with a groan. Finn shifts his hips as he brings his hands to Poe's ass, making sure he's seated well, and he grips as he starts to buck his hips up.

“Ah, Finn,” Poe murmurs, lifting his head to watch Finn's face.

As Poe brings his hands to hold Finn's jaw, Finn tips his forehead against Poe's, sucking on his own lower lip. Poe shifts, trying to get leverage with his knees, but Finn's thighs are so deliciously thick that he can never quite get himself very far. He groans and drags Finn into a kiss.

“Gods, just like that,” Poe gasps against Finn's lips. “Feels so good, Finn...” Finn's hands on Poe's ass tug him even closer, and Poe rocks his hips encouragingly. “ _Yeah_ , there you go, sweetheart... C'mon, fuck me.”

Finn's come to know the difference between a desperate _fuck me_ bent on Poe's own pleasure, and the almost flirtatious _fuck me_ that comes as more of an invitation for Finn's benefit. He grins as he recognizes the latter.

“Oh yeah?” Finn asks, voice low. “You want me to _fuck_ you?” He punctuates with a snap of his hips, sending Poe's arms around his neck and his hips bucking to try to keep balance. Poe moans, loud and encouraging.

“Yeah, I want you to fuck me,” Poe laughs breathlessly. “ _Mmm_ , fuck me _hard_ ,” he begs, just this side of truly obscene.

“I'll fuck you how I wanna fuck you,” Finn answers with a grin, but keeps thrusting up as hard as he can, slow and steady, feeling Poe shifting his hips, adjusting the angle til it's _just right_. Poe laughs, delighted and almost surprised at Finn's words.

“Yes, sir,” he gasps playfully.

They both know anything they truly asked of each other could be arranged, but everything just feels so _good_ that it's hard to argue for anything specific. Especially when Poe twists his hips a bit and chokes on air at the way Finn's now steadily nailing his sweet spot.

“Oh, _oh_ ,” Poe gasps, working his hips in small motions, clinging to Finn's shoulders.

“That it?” Finn breathes with a triumphant grin, picking up the pace, sacrificing how hard he can thrust for the speed he knows Poe likes. Poe bites his lip and nods, squeezing his eyes shut against the onslaught of pleasure.

“Yeah, there, _right_ there, _yes_ ,” he moans. He can feel Finn's hot breath puffing over his skin.

“Want a hand?” Finn offers, though both of his own are gripping Poe's ass so perfectly. Poe shakes his head shortly. He doesn't need much more than the way his cock his rubbing against Finn's stomach. “Oh, I'm gonna make you cum just from this?” Finn asks, and Poe can hear the cocky smirk, even through the breathlessness of Finn's voice.

“ _Ah_ -hah, yeah,” Poe groans, feeling the laugh punched out of him by each thrust. Finn's hand is suddenly in his hair, tangling through the curls and squeezing so perfectly... Poe bites his lip and arches, feeling himself tighten around Finn. “ _Oh_ , fuck, there you go, babe, don't stop,” he chokes out. “Don't _stop_...”

“Do it,” Finn breathes, tugging Poe's head back by the hair. Poe can feel Finn's grin curving against his neck and his heart feels fit to burst. All it takes is one image of Finn, grinning and happy and so fulfilled... And his voice, low and rough: “Cum on me, Poe.”

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” Poe gasps. “ _Finn_ ,” he shouts, gripping Finn's shoulders as he arches, sinking down hard. Finn looks down between them to watch.

Poe shoots up Finn's stomach, his cock pulsing temptingly. Finn groans at the sight, Poe's cum stark against his skin. And he's so _tight_ , Finn can't help but...

Poe laughs breathlessly as his back hits the mattress, arching up into Finn's thrusts, his legs wrapping around Finn's waist again. He grins as Finn scrabbles for one of his thighs and pushes it up over his shoulder, trying to get deeper, always deeper.

“ _Mmnh_ , fuck yeah, that's it,” Poe moans, unable to wipe the grin from his face. “ _Fuck_ me, Finn,” he encourages, his voice coarse. Finn's past the point of words, but he always loves it when Poe talks him right through it. “Getting a little shaky there,” Poe notes with a laugh. “Close?” He gets a nod from Finn, so he squeezes as tight as he can around him. “ _Ah_ , hell, Finn, you feel so good, so hard in me,” Poe gasps.

“Gonna cum,” Finn pants. Poe's suddenly aware of the sharp noise of their bed, and he grins at the thought of being overheard, fiercely possessive of Finn.

“Yeah, cum in me, sweetheart,” Poe whispers. “C'mon, mark me all up, let 'em know who fucked me so goddamn well,” he groans.

Finn drops his head to Poe's neck and cries out, slamming his hips hard enough to force a choked noise out of Poe. He bites onto Poe's neck and sucks hard as he shudders with the force of it. The feeling of Finn pulsing in him isn't quite enough to wring another orgasm out of Poe, but it still feels deliciously good, sending a shiver through him as he holds Finn close, his leg slipping down from Finn's shoulder

“ _Ohh_ , there you go... My sweet Finn,” Poe breathes, stroking a hand down Finn's neck. Finn moans softly and lifts his head, panting hard, but there's a smile tugging at his lips. Poe grins tiredly and runs a hand over Finn's hair.

Poe pulls Finn into a kiss as he wraps his legs tight around Finn's waist and pulls him as close as he can get, their bodies sliding and sticking together from the sweat and cum. Finn breaks the kiss and pulls a face as he slips out of Poe.

“What?” Poe laughs. “Not like we're not gonna hop right in the 'fresher after this... You and I both know we make too big of a mess to skip the shower.”

“ _One of us_ makes a big mess,” Finn corrects, untangling himself from Poe's limbs to sit up and look at the cum spread over his skin.

“Who was the one begging, 'Cum on me, Poe, _cum on me_!'” Poe moans in exaggeration, his grin bright. Finn feels his face heat up, but he grabs the discarded pillow from earlier and throws it in Poe's face.

“Yeah, and then who had to go and smear it all over?” Finn halfheartedly complains. Poe pulls the pillow down from his face, smirking.

“I did,” he owns up completely, climbing up into Finn's lap again and kissing him, slow and teasing. “Because I like when you smell like me,” he murmurs in a low voice. Finn laughs, a bit breathless at that, and runs his hands through Poe's hair.

“I'll allow it,” Finn murmurs. He ruffles Poe's curls and kisses him sweetly.

“Washing up sounds nice, though,” Poe mumbles against Finn's lips, stroking his hands along Finn's shoulders. Finn lowers Poe back to the sheets and kisses his forehead as he climbs out of bed.

“I'll get the water warmed up,” Finn says as he steps backwards toward the refresher door, eyeing Poe appreciatively.

“Be right there,” Poe says distractedly, his own eyes tracing over Finn's body.

Their eyes meet and they both laugh, bright and satisfied. Finn shakes his head as he turns and slips into the refresher to start the shower. Poe turns his love-stupid grin into the pillow and realizes it's Finn's. He breathes in his scent for a moment, and then pushes himself up out of bed to follow after Finn.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr @ queersatz-haderach if you're so inclined
> 
> i post a lot of oscar isaac these days so yknow could be worse


End file.
